


In Dreams

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Dean has the same dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

Every night the same dream consumes me...

I feel the cold, dark waters close over my head as I sink beneath the surface, my heart crying out for you. Blind, deaf, I reach out, praying somehow I will find you... and I do. I always do.

The water ripples, stirred by my desperation, and your dear face appears before me. The faded blue of your eyes brightens and they widen in surprise.

As your mouth shapes my name I cover it with my own, spilling the breath from my lungs into yours. What need have I for air when I can breathe you? Please, Cas, let me breathe for you. Let me kiss you back to life... the life that should have been.

Your lips move beneath mine shaping a new word... _yes._

And that is always when I awaken: my pillow soaked with tears, my lips a-tingle with the sweet taste of cold lake water... and you.

Tonight, I'm going back to that damned reservoir. I'm going to fling myself into its depths. I'm going to find you, Cas... or die trying. Because I know you're waiting for me.

One way or another, we'll be together. This I promise.


End file.
